Could I Leave You?
by lizteroid
Summary: Brex, oneshot. Kinda sad, yet I happy at the same time.


It had been the product of the last time she saw him. The last time being when he had been in a hospital bed just days before he had passed away due before he was supposed to have surgery. She hadn't known that it was supposed to last her for the rest of her life without him, it never crossed her mind she might lose her husband, she knew it would eventually happen but not for a long time. And so she sat at their family table, looking down as she fiddled a little and sighed, thinking back on that final time with Rex;

_After laying still together for so long, Bree looked up at her husband and gave him a soft smile, wanting to just take him home and look after him herself. But Bree knew she couldn't do that, besides Rex's colleague was a very caring doctor on the team at the Fairview Memorial Hospital. The redhead gently leaned forwards and pressed her lips ever so tenderly yet passionately to Rex's as he brought his hand up to brush over her hair and then caress over her cheek softly. The two were so in love still after everything that they had been through, Bree had finally managed to forgive Rex for his affair with the neighbourhood slut, Maisy Gibbons, the two had protected their son from being arrested and jailed for causing the hit and run of Juanita Solis, and they had worked through their problems to avoid a divorce._

_Rex smiled to Bree softly and touched her thigh, as he did so, the redhead's eyes widened a little. She knew what he wanted and she looked to his eyes swiftly, she checked to see if she was correct. She was. She swallowed softly, "Rex…here?" she asked her husband._

_Rex nodded gently and he smirked softly to her, "Why not? Go close the blinds…and lock the door" he said watching her stand up._

_Bree looked at Rex with a growing concern, "But what if you…get too excited like with…Maisy and…"_

_Rex cut her off, he held up his hand to her, "Bree…please"_

_"Alright…" she replied with a gentle nod and soft smile, "You just know I worry about you"_

_Rex chuckled and nodded, watching as Bree went over to the windows to tilt the blinds and then she clicked the lock on the door, before she turned around and looked to him seductively, "Well…lets get started…" she smiled and began to walk back to the bed, while removing the Hermes scarf from around her neck so she could remove her sweater and such._

The redhead hadn't felt so tired in years. Everything was totally balanced on her shoulders, and weighing her down into the ground. And now even more so, she couldn't do the long nights of not being able to sleep or the mornings when she'd get so overwhelmed with crying she'd get sick or everything else. Bree wanted to let go, she had to do it.

_Soon enough, the two found themselves mingled together in a deep and passion fuelled kiss. The redhead was perched once again on the bed next to Rex as he pushed his fingers through her magnificent red hair as he pulled her lips closer and tighter against his own, while his free hand moved over Bree's thigh, over her hip and then under the clover green sweater she wore. Bree out a little into Rex's mouth when she felt his tongue wrestling with her own and his hand, slightly warmed as it touched on the small of her back._

_"Oh God, Rex…" she moaned a little when he decided to let his lips travel down her neck._

_"I love you so much Bree" he whispered into the crook of her neck, sending shivers of pleasures down her spine and through her body, "I want you so much"_

_"Then take me baby"_

_Rex looked to Bree and he nodded, pulling her body onto his gently, "Baby, you just make me so…I love you so much" he said to her, ready to make love to his wife. Subtly, he began to lift her sweater from her body before he glimpsed at her porcelain skin, a stark contrast against the black of her slacks but complimentary of her fiery tresses. Rex then looked to the button and zipper of Bree's trousers, "This would all be so much easier and faster if you decided on a skirt today…" he smirked._

_"Rex, just get me out of these clothes…" she murmured against his neck now._

_And Rex nodded, happy to oblige, his pulse racing already at the thought of both being in the same bed, in a hospital. The same hospital in which he worked, about to make love. Rex knew that the rooms were not sound proof and the locks on the doors were not that trusty, so as he slipped off Bree's sweater he said, "Bree, baby, I think you'll need to close the curtain around us too…" and so she did it before she then pulled back the blanket from around Rex's torso and she bit her lip, straddling him now._

The redhead was still sat at the table, she had been there for the best part of two hours, so now she had to stand, her legs were sore from the pressure that was on them with her sitting down for so long. Everything ached, her whole body was aching. The aching had gone on for far too long, she pushed back her chair as she got a shooting pain throughout her body, she gasped and doubled over as much as she could, holding her back a little. As the pain subsided slightly, Bree stood up and bit her lip, trying to keep calm as she tried to remember the rest of that perfect moment.

_The two had finally managed to get stripped down; Bree in her scanties and Rex sat naked in the bed, Bree was covering him however so it didn't matter. The redhead lowered herself onto Rex's erection and immediately, his hands went to her hips, and hers to his shoulders as she began to move on him, slightly grinding her hips against his and letting out a shaky breath…_

Bree groaned out a little as she felt the pain coming back, her hand gripping on her sweater as her knuckles went white she cried a little, the tears just slipping out naturally. She knew what it was that was happening to her, so she knew what to expect, it had already happened to her before and so she moved to the phone to call for an ambulance for herself.

_Bree had begun to move her hips faster, stronger pulses against Rex's hips as he still held onto her, helping her to move on him. Both of them moaned out as their pressures and pleasures built inside, feeling each other being wound tighter by the other, Rex felt Bree's orgasm lingering closer and she continued to move on his shaft. He then made the choice to move her, tightening his grip on her hips so he could do that task, and it happened, "Oh my God…Rex…!"_

"Rex! I need my Rex!" Bree cried as she was in a hospital bed. She was breathing quickly yet each breath was deep as she swallowed, a mask was placed over her face to aid her in relieving the pain. The nurse looked over her and then gave her a swift check up, giving the doctor a nod and she was whizzed along the corridor then to the faint words of, 'Take her to delivery'.

Bree was still awake and in a lot of pain, she was too far gone to have her epidural by now so the next best option was the drugs. She was looking to the nurses as they began to faff around the delivery room, prepping blankets and scales and tools for the delivery of her child. The redhead suddenly emitted a huge groan as she felt a major contraction course through her body, and then a nurse finally said, "On the next contraction Bree, I need you to give me a push okay?"

"Heh?" Bree looked to Nina, one of Rex's student nurses when he was still well enough to work, she nodded a little before the minutes passed and the contraction hit. Bree pushed down, hoping that the baby would come soon. She couldn't help thinking that Rex had gotten her pregnant for a reason, not a bad one. He always knew she had wanted another child, and perhaps he thought he knew was going to die, so he was giving her another piece of himself to have with her forever.

"Okay Bree. Push again!" Nina called through the barrier of her thoughts. Bree did so and she wailed out, gripping onto the midwife's hand, making both their knuckles white with the pressure. Even with the drugs, Bree's body seemed to be immune and she could feel the pain of the labour on her body…

Finally near to two hours later after arriving in the hospital, Bree birthed a girl.

_"The best is yet to come Rex, remember that…" Bree smiled as she dressed after resting from their passion._

_"I always live in…"_

"Hope. I'll name you Hope" Bree smiled proudly to the tiny infant in her arms.

**End.**


End file.
